Double the Trouble
by TnM aka Touya no miko
Summary: What happens to me when I babysit a five year old Amiboshi and Suboshi? Chaos happens! Please always R
1. Double the trouble

A/N Hello, and welcome to my brand new fic! This is a FY fic about the Boshi twins. I got this idea from an essay I wrote a long time ago. I do not own anything, so on with the fic!  
  
First meeting with the twins  
  
---*---  
  
I'm a teenage girl who is bored out my mind and flat broke. Ever since my friend told me to put an advertisement in the newspaper for babysitting, I've been waiting forever for the phone to ring. I'm trying to earn some money, so I could enroll in the Academy of Arts college after I've finished high school. My parents think I can't handle this whole babysitting business! Can you believe that?! My own parents! They would always say;  
  
"Why don't you just ask us for money?"  
  
And I would always say;  
  
"Because I'm a kid who's learning how to grow up. I need to be independent and more responsible."  
  
I would have fallen asleep from boredom if the phone didn't ring. I picked it up, said hello, and who was calling.  
  
"Hello, my name is Mr. Sukunami and I would like it if you baby-sat our two five year old boys." said a male voice from the other line.  
  
"Sure, what time shall I'll be there?" I asked.  
  
"6:00 pm, and I will pay a dollar an hour."  
  
"Taka, the babysitter is not going to watch our sons if that's how much you're going to offer her," said a female voice in the background.  
  
"All right, I'll pay you ten dollars an hour," muttered Mr. Sukunami.  
  
"Sounds good to me." I grinned.  
  
---*---  
  
After writing down the address, I asked my boyfriend to give me a ride to Mr. Sukunami's house (a/n Actually I don't have a boyfriend. I wish I did ;_;). I kissed him goodbye and walked up to the front door. Before I could even ring the doorbell, I heard yelling and shouting coming from the inside.  
  
"AHHHH!!! Miaka, the kids scribbled little pictures on my favorite shirt! Can we please do something about them?!" screamed a male voice that sounded exactly like Mr. Sukunami.  
  
I then heard a calm female voice, "Don't worry dear, the babysitter will take care of them."  
  
I really didn't like the sound of that.  
  
I hesitated to knock on the door, because I thought maybe I shouldn't do this. But this one little voice in my head yelled...  
  
'Hey stupid! Get your ass back there! Do you want to be paid or not? Your parents are going to laugh at you when they see what a childish person you became!'  
  
So gathering up my courage, I rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a young auburn hair woman.  
  
"Oh, you must be the babysitter! Please come in!" The woman greeted me kindly.  
  
"Taka, can you bring the twins in here?" asked the woman.  
  
A man with blue hair came into the room, dragging behind two little boys.  
  
The kids were so adorable, and better yet, they're twins! The twins had large blue eyes, blond hair with a grin tint in it, and wore matching t- shirts and shorts.  
  
"These two are our sons, Amiboshi and Suboshi." explained the man. By the sound of his voice, I knew he was Mr. Sukunami.  
  
The woman gave me a long list, "Here's a list with our cell phone number, what time the twins go to bed and everything."  
  
Mr. Sukunami turned to the twins, "Now I want you two to be on your best behavior for the babysitter, understood?"  
  
The twins nodded their heads in agreement. Now call me crazy, but something about those twins freaked me out. They seemed to have an evil glint in their eyes when they looked at me.  
  
"We'll be going now." Mr. Sukunami and his wife practically frolicked out the house, and drove away while laughing gleefully.  
  
I turned to the twins and for a while we just stared at each other.  
  
"So, which one is Amiboshi and Suboshi?" I broke the silence.  
  
The slightly taller twin spoke up, "I'm Amiboshi, I'm the older twin!" He smiled cutely.  
  
"I'm Suboshi, you hurt my brother, you die." Suboshi glared.  
  
"Uh, right." I laughed nervously.  
  
"Is there anyway I can tell you guys apart?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I play the flute!" Amiboshi took out a small flute from his pocket and waved it around proudly.  
  
"I like to play with yo-yos," Suboshi took out a blue toy yo-yo from his pocket, "I named it 'Ryuuseisui'."  
  
"Wanna hear me play my flute?" Amiboshi asked.  
  
"Sure, why not." I shrugged.  
  
Now imagine a five year old, who never had a single lesson in his life, playing the flute. Yeah, it's that bad.  
  
"Uh, that was great," I lied through my teeth, "So what do want to do?"  
  
"We like to play cards!" They chirped.  
  
It was a good thing a brought my deck of cards just incase I have any free time. We all sat in the living room, with the twins sitting quietly and I shuffled the cards.  
  
"So what game do you want to play?" I asked.  
  
The twins giggled evilly and Suboshi said, "I know a game!"  
  
"What is it?" I asked, putting the deck down.  
  
"It's called '52 pickup'!" Suboshi seized hold of the deck and yelled...  
  
"PICK UP!" He then threw the cards in the air. The twins giggled madly, and ran off.  
  
I sat there in bewilderment, while watching all the cards flutter to the ground. I snapped out of it and yelled...  
  
"Hey, don't leave me here to pick everything up!"  
  
A/N Hahahahaha! So what did you think? It'll get better later on I promise. Make sure to always R&R and don't forget to read my other fics! 


	2. More trouble for me

A/N I decided to make another chapter for this, because I'm bored. I need reviews! So please bring in the reviews! Please? Please? Please? I don't own anything, but if I did Tamahome would be mine! On with the fic!  
  
More trouble for me  
  
---*---  
  
I picked up the cards and counted all 52 of them. It looks like the twins got me to play this game after all. I searched every inched of the house to look for the twins, but couldn't find them anywhere, until I heard the sound of clattering coming from the kitchen.  
  
"AH-HA!" I cried triumphantly and burst inside to find the kitchen in a great mess. I also found Amiboshi on the floor, banging on pots and pans and singing --or screeching-- in an off-key voice. Suboshi was on the kitchen counter, pulling out fancy china plates from the cabinet.  
  
"BOMBS AWAY!" He shouted, and threw the plate over the counter. I quickly lunged for the plate and caught it.  
  
Suboshi then pulled out four more plates, "Look out for the flying saucer!" He threw them aside too.  
  
I lunged forward again and was able to catch three of the plates. The last one slipped from my fingers and shattered on the floor.  
  
"Darn it!" I put the plates away and turned to Suboshi.  
  
"Okay you two, it's a time out for both of you!" I ordered.  
  
"You're not the boss of me!" Suboshi hollered.  
  
"I'm the babysitter, so do what I say!" I said matter-of-factly. I glanced at Amiboshi, to show I was serious, only to find him no longer there.  
  
"What the-?" I turned to Suboshi to find him gone too. Man, these twins are fast!  
  
I, again, searched around the house for the twins, "Hey guys, this isn't funny!"  
  
I stopped in front of the living room door, when I heard those familiar evil giggles.  
  
"Okay you little brats, prepare to meet your maker!" I burst through the living room door to find Amiboshi and Suboshi running around the rooms, like two sugar high monkeys. Amiboshi was jumping on the furniture, while playing his flute. Suboshi was swinging his toy yo-yo around, and knocking over a few vases. I lunged forward and grabbed the vases that were knocked over.  
  
"Ryuuseisui!" Suboshi yelled out a battle cry, but since he has a tiny voice, it sounded like a little kitten attempting to do a lion roar, and failing miserably. He shot his little toy yo-yo forward and knocked over a fancy looking vase.  
  
"Oh no!" I rushed forward and had the vase standing upright again.  
  
"I'm Seiryuu! Bow down before your god!" Amiboshi leapt onto my back and covered my eyes.  
  
"Hey Amiboshi, cut that out I can't see!" I flailed my arms around and knocked over the vase. I was able to pry Amiboshi's small hands off my eyes and found the vase completely shattered.  
  
"Ooooo...You broke mommy's favorite vase! I'M TELLING ON YOU! I'M TELLING ON YOU! I'M TELLING ON YOU! I'M TELLING YOU!" Suboshi started to jump up and down, pointing at me, and screaming numerous, 'I'm telling on you!' for about a couple of minutes.  
  
My head was pounding from all this yelling, so I decided to take a desperate move and call my boyfriend, Satoshi. I just can't handle these guys myself.  
  
I dialed his phone number on the cell phone I brought with me.  
  
"Hello?" answered Satoshi.  
  
"Hey honey, I need you to do me a big favor..."  
  
---*---  
  
The doorbell rang, and I quickly got up to answer it. I was able to get the twins to settle down by giving them some crayons and paper.  
  
"Thank god you're here!" I kissed my boyfriend on the cheek.  
  
"So, where are the little rascals?" Satoshi asked.  
  
"In there." I led him into the living room to find the twins scribbling on the walls, instead of the pieces of paper I gave them.  
  
"It looks like you called me at the right time." Satoshi's eyes widen from all the pictures.  
  
"Hey guys, don't draw pictures on your mom's wall!" The twins ignored me and continued what they were doing. Suboshi was a drawing a picture that looked like a girl, with blond hair, blue eyes, with little red hearts all around her.  
  
"SUBOSHI LIKES YUI!" Amiboshi hollered at the top of his little lungs.  
  
"I DO NOT!" Suboshi argued.  
  
Amiboshi giggled and started to sing, "Suboshi and Yui sittin' in a tree! K- I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
"I'm gonna kick your butt, aniki!" Suboshi grabbed his toy yo-yo and ran after the laughing Amiboshi.  
  
"I think I heard about these twins before. Amiboshi and Suboshi like to cause trouble for everyone. Amiboshi is usually the sweet one, but when he's with his brother, they wreck havoc." Satoshi explained.  
  
"Satoshi, can you watch these guys while I clean up this mess?" I asked.  
  
He shrugged, "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Thanks." I kissed him and went to get the cleaning supplies.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do now?" Satoshi asked the twins.  
  
A mischievous smile played on the twins lips, "Let's play a game we call, 'The capture of the Suzaku Seishi's'!"  
  
Suboshi pointed at Satoshi, "You can be the Suzaku Seishi, and we'll be the Seiryuu Seishis!"  
  
---*---  
  
I found some cleaning supplies and was able to wipe away all the pictures on the wall. I put everything away and went back to the living room. When I walked in, I found my boyfriend tied up in, what seemed to be, yo-yo string! The twins were running around him and screaming.  
  
"We got him! We got him!" The twins cheered and danced around him.  
  
"MMMPFFF!!!! MMMMFFFF!!!! MMMMPPFFF!!!!" Satoshi screamed through his gag.  
  
"Hey you two stop it right now!" I ordered.  
  
The twins screamed, as if I was some horrid monster, "AAAHHH! It's the sand throwing witch, Taitsuukun! Run for your lives!"  
  
The twins ran away screaming wildly and ran off somewhere. If it weren't for children rights laws, I would so give them a bad spanking.  
  
---*---  
  
"I'm so sorry, Satoshi!" I apologized to Satoshi, after untying him from all that yo-yo string.  
  
"It's okay." By the sound of his voice, I knew Satoshi was still traumatized from that earlier event.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him, after walking him to the door.  
  
"Sure." He replied.  
  
"See ya then." I leaned forward waiting for my kiss.  
  
"Yeah...bye." Satoshi then slammed the door in my face. A great rage boiled inside of me.  
  
"Okay you little spawns of Satan, this means war!!!" I screamed. Those twins are going to pay.  
  
A/N I'm so sorry for not updating this fic. The next chapter will be up, so be patient. R&R! 


End file.
